The Teacher Revolt
by readingbeauty
Summary: Umbridge's reign of terror forces even the most stringent of rule followers to take a stand. McGonagall is angry...very angry


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**The Teacher Revolt**

Night fell as the excitement surrounding the Weasley Twins' prank ground to a halt. The mass pandemonium that had filled the halls of Hogwarts settled as students retreated to their common rooms…no doubt plotting their next moves. After all someone needed to top the Twins and at least try to take on the mantel of Hogwart's pranksters extraordinaire. The Weasley Twins move showed that they no longer cared about school rules...not that they had cared much to begin with, but now, it seemed, there was no line that they would not cross. Dumbledore's departure changed something and the dynamic duo were no longer going to stand idly by as Dolores Umbridge took control. The Inquisitorial Squad, made up of like-minded Slytherins, was just the beginning. Umbridge's tyranny would know no bounds and had, in all honesty, begun sweeping through the school from the moment she first arrived. The attempted arrest of Dumbledore and his removal as Headmaster marked the last barrier between Umbridge and the total control she desired. The day's events proved one thing and one thing only…the Weasley Twins would not stand for it, and while they may have nothing to lose, the students who would follow their example did.

With these thoughts in mind, Minerva McGonagall began her patrol of the school corridors, keeping an eye out for potential troublemakers attempting to get a head start on their competition. Now her actions were not out of respect for the new _Headmistress_…just the thought of calling that pink, monstrosity of a woman _Headmistress_ caused a nauseating feeling to grow in the Transfiguration Professor's stomach. No she was patrolling in hopes of catching the students before Filch, who would show no mercy and would not hesitate to bring any rule breakers to Umbridge, found them. Already she had come across a pair of Hufflepuff third years attempting to bewitch a suit of armor to attack any member of the Inquisitorial Squad who passed it…a somewhat ingenious piece of magic. She sent them to bed with a stern warning, hoping that they would spread word to the rest of their House not to be caught out of bounds at night. Times were changing at Hogwarts. Albus's departure proved that if nothing else. Minerva sighed, feeling every bit her age. "I hope none of my Gryffindors are out tonight," she muttered to herself.

Not that she would admit it to anyone, but for some reason the only members of her House who could traverse the castle without getting caught were Fred and George Weasley. Whether they were truly brighter than their O.W.L scores gave them credit for, (which she suspected they were…some of their pranks were too well thought out and creative) or if Hogwarts herself chose to help them creep through the corridors at night, the Professor was unsure, but those two certainly made causing mischief and getting away with it an art form. In some ways they reminded her of the Marauders. They had the same charm…the same ability to talk their way out of a situation…or at least try…and the same ability to make people laugh. With Dolores Umbridge in control of Hogwarts, Minerva doubted many of them would be laughing much anymore.

The clock in the background chimed signaling the changing of the hour and the Transfiguration Professor decided it was time to end her nightly rounds. At the last minute she veered off towards Umbridge's office. Although she did not believe any students, except maybe the Weasley Twins, would venture that way, regardless of their bravery, she would sleep better knowing for certain that none of her students were prowling the corridor in front of _that_ woman's office. With bitter thoughts Minerva turned the corner and saw the light coming through the slightly open door, leading to the pink nightmare that was the office of Dolores Umbridge, High Inquisitor and now Headmistress of Hogwarts. She turned to leave, not wanting to deal with the Minister's favorite pet tonight, when she heard the deceptively sweet voice of Headmistress Umbridge, "You must be wondering why I have summoned you here tonight."

The saccharin tone assaulted the Transfiguration Professor's ears like the cry of a banshee and she could just picture the dark, calculating gaze of the toad-like administrator. She felt a subconscious wave of pity for poor soul forced to spend the evening in Umbridge's presence, silently hoping that none of her Gryffindors were inside…that tone rarely ended well for anyone. The feeling swelled until she heard, "Yes, Headmistress. Though we would like to congratulate you on your promotion. It was about time someone got rid of the old fool. My father will be most pleased, especially with the good work of your new Inquisitorial Squad. It was an honor for all of us to have been chosen."

The drawl of Draco Malfoy was unmistakable and Minerva could just picture the arrogantly gleeful look on his face. Suddenly, a sense of foreboding filled her and she quietly crept closer to the doorway. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy," Professor Umbridge cooed. "I called all of you here, because you and your families have proven time and time again your support of the Ministry. The time has come for that support to be rewarded."

Umbridge paused allowing her words to penetrate the entire room and waited for the anticipation to build. She knew exactly what to say to get her Inquisitorial Squad to do what she wanted and she smiled a sweet smile that never reached her eyes, as she silently waited for her audience to settle. The Slytherins in front of her shifted in their chairs, eagerly murmuring to themselves as they anxiously waited for her to go on. Each one sat straighter, even Crabbe and Goyle, who seemed to grasp the serious nature of the situation. A reward for their devoted service would be greatly appreciated. Their parents would be proud.

"For too long has Dumbledore allowed students to run wild at Hogwarts. Today's atrocious display of defiance proves without a doubt that he was removed from his position as Headmaster, not a moment too soon. The Weasley Twins' behavior and their flagrant lack of respect for the Ministry will no longer be tolerated here at Hogwarts. It is my goal—with the Ministry's full backing—to change the way things are done at Hogwarts."

Draco traded looks with Pansy and both students smirked at the new possibilities. No longer would Dumbledore be around to protect those Gryffindor blood traitors…no longer would the weak-willed Hufflepuffs and the know-it-all Ravenclaws walk around like they owned the place. From now on the Slytherins would rule Hogwarts. Change was coming.

"_Hem, hem,"_ said Professor Umbridge, bringing the room's attention back to her. "As you know I have already formed the Inquisitorial Squad, granting each and everyone of you the power to deduct points, a power which you have all used quite admirably and with great success, baring the one incident with Mr. Montague and the Vanishing Cupboard…though have no fear, those responsible will be punished. Each and every one of you has graciously given up your free time to sort through the mail in order to aid the Ministry in their efforts to bring the fugitives, Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black, to justice. I applaud your efforts."

Again there was pause and outside in the hallway Minerva McGonagall turned pale. She thought, "What more could that awful woman have planned? Wasn't the Inquisitorial Squad enough? Neither Gryffindor, nor Hufflepuff, nor Ravenclaw were even in the running for the House Cup." In fact it both shocked and horrified the Professor how quickly the hourglasses of the three houses emptied. She listened carefully as Dolores Umbridge spoke again.

"Your reward is to help me reshape this school in such a way that you can be proud to be Hogwarts students. You will be given even more power in your roles as members of the Inquisitorial Squad. This power will rival those of your professors."

Draco Malfoy's pale pointed face became alight with malicious glee. His mind began to drift to the ways he would be able to make Potter's life miserable…Potter and his lackeys…the Mudblood and the Weasel. As though sensing the direction of his thoughts, Umbridge face glowed with satisfaction.

"With this additional power I have another important task for you to complete…"

Every person in the room leaded forward in their chairs with eager faces. Outside in the hall Professor McGonagall crept even closer to the door, not wanting to miss anything. It was like watching a slow moving train wreck and being unable to turn away.

"I want you to find me a reason to expel Potter and his Gryffindor friends. I want you to find me leverage to use against them…leverage that will force them to reveal the location of Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black so that the Ministry can put them in Azkaban where they belong."

Horror found its way to Minerva McGonagall's face and Ronald Weasley favorite expression of _bloody hell_ came to mind. Never did she expect Umbridge to go this far.

Draco Malfoy spoke for all those present, "We would be happy to help you in anyway we can. Potter and his little friends won't last the week at Hogwarts."

A cheer followed this statement as each Slytherin happily voiced their agreement and approval at the events unfolding before them. The school would truly belong to them now and Potter would get exactly what he deserved. Nothing and no one would stop them now.

Horror gave way to anger, which turned into rage. Minerva McGonagall's eyes burned with determination as she backed away from the classroom. The Weasley Twins were right about one thing…it was time to act. Minerva vowed that she too would not sit idly by. She was the Deputy Headmistress, Professor of Transfiguration, and most importantly, Head of Gryffindor House. She _would_ protect her students and show them the true meaning of bravery. There was much to be done and she hurried back to her quarters, mentally writing the letter that she would be sending to her fellow professors…well the professors she could trust at least.

The next morning before breakfast Minerva McGonagall hurried along an abandon corridor on the fourth floor, stopping in front of a paint of a black knight sitting on a white stead carrying a lance. The symbolism of the painting was not lost on the Transfiguration Professor as she breathed the password, "_Bellum," _and slipped inside. The sight of a round mahogany table greeted the Professor as she took her seat in one of the tall straight-back chairs. She silently contemplated the meeting that would be beginning in a few short minutes. She knew that she was ready for this next step and after hearing Umbridge's meeting with her Inquisitorial Squad last night her future actions would be necessary.

The portrait opened once again, revealing Professors Sprout and Flitwick wearing matching looks of curiosity. It was not often the stern Transfiguration Professor called a secret meeting and both recognized that something of great significance must have occurred. They took their seats and joined the older Professor in silence, waiting for the others to arrive. Professors Sinestra and Hooch entered next, the portrait closing with a click behind them…they too recognized the seriousness of the situation and the solemn feeling that blanketed the room. Next came Madam Pomfrey and to everyone's surprise Professor Trelawney, who had rarely been seen outside her tower since her dismissal as Divination Professor by Umbridge earlier that year. As they sat, Professor McGonagall rose from her chair and took a deep breath, "I know my summons was highly irregular and I thank each of you for your patience and discretion. As you are all aware Dolores has taken over the role of Headmistress and in doing so now has complete control over the school."

The professors nodded in agreement at these words, disgust visible on all their faces. Even the former professor, Sybil Trelawney, in a moment of lucidity, managed a look of complete loathing for the woman who had tried to throw her out of her home.

Minerva sighed; the next part would be difficult. None of her fellow professors would take the new developments well, but they needed to be careful and act accordingly. "Last night while patrolling the castle, I overheard a conversation between Dolores and her Inquisitorial Squad."

"What are those cretins up to now?" growled out the diminutive Charms Professor.

"Now in addition to deducting points and sorting through everyone's mail, Dolores has tasked them with gathering evidence against Harry Potter and his friends. Dolores claims to want to expel them and I have no doubt that she will do just that if challenged. However, I believe she wishes to leverage the academic fates of Potter's friends against him."

"Why?" demanded Professor Sprout. The thought of manipulating a student in such a manner brought a repugnant grimace to her face.

"She believes that Potter knows where Albus and Sirius Black are hiding, and that by threatening his friends he will give up their location."

Pandemonium struck as each professor began violently cursing the new Hogwarts dictator, or "that evil, toad woman" as Madam Pomfrey dubbed her.

Expecting this response, Minerva held up her hand for quiet, "I know. Her plan is sickening, but now that we are aware of it we can act."

"How?" came the defeated voice of Sybil Trelawney. Minerva turned to the woman, who she admittedly never been close to and honestly she still believed that Divination was a wooly subject, but she recognized that Sybil had been wronged.

She gently responded to the depressed woman, "By making her regret ever thinking that she could simply walk into Hogwarts and take control, just because she has the backing of the _so-called_ Ministry." The word Ministry was spat out like a vomit flavored Bertie Bots Every Flavored Beans.

At hearing Minerva's convictions smiles began to slowly form on each professor as the possibilities came to them. Yes, Dolores Umbridge would soon regret ever coming to Hogwarts.

"What exactly is our plan?" asked Madam Hooch as she leaned forward on her seat.

"Well naturally, we cannot afford to be sacked. It is imperative that we remain at Hogwarts to protect the students from Dolores and her schemes, but that does not mean that we are going to sit back and do nothing. Some of you," she nodded towards Professor Flitwick, "have already begun using the Educational Decrees against her…summoning her for every disruption, and claiming to be uncertain if you have the _authority_ to handle it. Now everyone must think along these lines. We must keep her and Filch occupied…run them ragged so to speak. The Weasley Twins' prank, yesterday, proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that they are going after Umbridge no holds barred and other students will undoubtedly follow their example."

"Are you suggesting Minerva that we help the Weasley Twins _prank_ the new Headmistress?" questioned Professor Sinistra, disbelief coloring her tone.

"Yes, because unless they back down, those two are heading or expulsion," added Pomona Sprout.

"Oh…I am not suggesting that _we_ prank Dolores. I _am_ suggesting that we do not punish any students we catch pranking her and anyone who supports her."

"You want us to turn a blind eye to rule breaking?" Filius Flitwick asked. He was not against this course of action by any means, but he was surprised that Minerva was the one suggesting it. Though he always suspected that the normally strict Professor had a soft spot for pranksters like the Weasley Twins and the Marauders.

"Not just turn a blind eye to it, but also actively support it when the situation allows for it. If a student is about to be caught by Argus, or a member of the Inquisitorial squad then we need to step in. If we can smooth the situation over, then we do it…if not…well better they serve detentions with us than Argus, or Dolores," everyone shuddered thinking of Filch's detentions now that Umbridge gave him free reign.

"As Pomona said before, the Weasley Twins are headed towards expulsion if they continue as they are, but what some of you are failing to realize is that they know it and simply don't care. They are prepared to do whatever it takes to make Dolores' life miserable, regardless of the consequences. We all know that those two have broken many rules over the years, but one thing they have always recognized is where the line is. Now, there is no line. I think it is time that we as teachers recognize this. Our duty is to our students first and foremost. I am prepared to do whatever it takes to keep Dolores at bay," the Transfiguration Professor declared, her Scottish brogue seeping into her speech as her emotions became clear. "Are you prepared to act?"

The other staff members looked at each other before everyone agreed. They knew that Minerva was right and that some of their students were in serious trouble from Dolores' actions.

"What about the other teachers? Shouldn't they be here?" questioned Poppy Pomfrey.

"I will leave that to your discretion. If you feel other members of the staff can be trusted to follow this plan and not leak it to Dolores then inform them at your earliest convenience. As you can see I have purposely not included Hagrid in this meeting, even though he would gladly help, because in spite his best intentions, Hagrid cannot keep a secret to save his life. Dolores may realize what we are doing, but she cannot have any actual evidence to prove it. We must appear innocent, or we can all start looking for new employment."

The professors exchanged grim looks, they were sad that the year's events led them to this moment, but they were not surprised. Dolores Umbridge was a vile woman and she needed to be stopped. They could not sit back and do nothing any longer…things were only going to get worse. Their work would begin at breakfast.


End file.
